Little Treasures
by 98Treasure
Summary: Matt and Vicki have a sister. A little sister. Bella Donovan. How will this change the story. She already knows about vampires but this is a whole new level. Will she join the gang? And is there more then meets the eye with this young girl? Starts in season 1. Slighty AU.
1. Haven't Met You Yet

**Little Treasures.**

**Season 1 Episode 1. A few years after New moon.**

**Disclaimer -I don't own The Vampire Dairies or Twilight.**

AN – This is not an update just realised there were a few mistakes so changed them so it should make sense now. I adopted this story of my friend and there were two sister's Holly and Bella but I changed it so there was only one that's why the name Holly kept appearing. Sorry I have changed that know and it shouldn't anymore. Sorry for the confusen.

* * *

Bella woke up, her head was banging she couldn't believe she had let her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood. Yes the Tyler Lockwood convinced her to go to the party. She couldn't even remember what time she got home. She stretched and got out of bed but was only pulled back down again. She screamed.

"Whoa calm down" Tyler breathed in her ear. His arms still around her waist.

She turned around lying on his chest. Guess she didn't go home after all.

"Tyler you dick! You scared the crap out of me" She shouted as she hit his chest but quickly regretted it with the killer headache she had just became worse.

"Oww"

"Sorry Babe" Tyler pouted. She laughed before kissing him. She rolled over so she was laying on her back her head on his chest.

"So why didn't you take me home? Matt is going to kill me."

"Well I thought you would love to see my face in the morning when you wake up"

"Haha funny dick."

"Aww come on its babe don't be like that. Anyway Matt will get over it."

"TYLER!" Mrs Lockwood shouted from downstairs somewhere before Bella could reply.

"Oh. I swear I am never drinking again" She told her boyfriend before climbing out of bed and walking into the shower room.

After finishing getting ready for the first day back to school she walked out of the bathroom. Tyler wasted no time in pulling her hand into his and dragging her downstairs. It was no surprise to Mr and Mrs Lockwood that Bella had stayed the night. Bella was always welcomed to stay. As Mr and Mrs Lockwood thought she was better the girls Tyler dated before. Especially Vicky. Though they had concerned about Bella being Vicky's sister not to mention the age difference even if it is a year and a bit but she seemed to take after Matt and they realised that they were happy for now she age didn't matter that much. Though it would still be a concern for them. They also liked the fact that Tyler has grown up a lot more after starting to date Bella. He's more mature in everything he does.

"Good morning Carole" She smiled as she stole a bite of Tyler toast.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well"

"I did thank you. Though I thought Tyler had taken me home last night"

Carole laughed "I think you mean this morning"

"Sorry" Bella asked confused

"We came home about 2 – 3 hours ago about Half 3" Tyler added.

"Ohh. Great my brother will kill me. It was a school night!"

"Anyway your father is already at work and I have a meeting with the committee board so I hope I can trust you to get to school on time" She smiled trying not to get involved with her family drama's.

"Don't worry Mom"

"Bye Mrs Lockwood"

"Have fun" She told them before walking out the door.

"Now where did we get up too" Tyler asked playfully before attacking her mouth.

_**~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~##~Little Treasures~#~**_

"Thanks Babe, I'll see you later" Izabelah told Tyler before pecking him on the cheek and climbing out of the car.

She waved over her shoulder at her boyfriend before skipping into school to find any of her 3 best friends. (Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy) Yeah everybody thinks it's weird that one of her best friend's is a boy and they haven't done anything not to mention that he's her boyfriend's like high school enemy but Bella just went along with it still. Screw what people think. She spotted the two over by Elena's locker. She waved but they didn't notice her so she walked over to them.

"Ohh you poor thing" I heard Caroline say before she walked off. Ok then..

"Hey guys" I smiled at them.

"OMG! Bella, I haven't seen you like all summer where have you been? Omg what have you done to your hair?! I love it by the way" Bonnie rambled as she gave Bella a hug.

Iza hugged her back with as much force.

"I know Tyler's been keeping me busy." She laughed and she wiggled her eyebrows

"And anyway you know New Year, New start and all that crap" She said mentioning to the hair and everything

"So Elena how's your Aunt doing I heard she got a new Job" Bella smiled turning to her other friend of sorts.

New Year, New start was her new motto and she was going to stick to it. If that meant being friends with the bitch then Izabelah would suck it up.

"She's doing well"

They started to walk down the hall to Home room when Bonnie stopped them outside Home Office.

"Hold up who's this?" She said gesturing to the person behind at the front desk.

"All I see is back" Elena commented

"A hot back though" Bella breathed out. They both started at her.

"What a girl can dream" She laughed after they shoved her out of the way.

Bonnie started at him for a little while longer.

"That is a hot back" Nodding her head.

Elena just shook her head.

"I'm sensing Seattle and that he has a guitar." Bonnie said still staring at the guys back.

"You still going to run this witch thing to the ground aren't you?"

"Pretty much" She shrugged.

"Whoa what witchy thing are we on about?" Iza asked confused.

"Just Witch stuff" Elena laughed before spotting her brother going into the toilet.

"I'll be right back" She breathed out before marching over to her brother, Jeremy.

"Go easy on him." Izabelah shouted after her.

_**~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~##~Little Treasures~#~**_

Bella was walking past her brother's on the way to her locker when she saw how upset he looked. She followed to where his was looking and sighed as she saw Elena and the person Stefan. Yeah Caroline had already spent half of lunch explaining everything to her about the new person though she couldn't help but feel like something was off about him. It was weird. Matt was trying to act like he didn't care but she saw through that. Bella just laughed a little at his puppy dog face before she shook her head at him.

"Matt. Get over it she dumped you stop acting like a bloody chick" She told him.

She didn't mean to sound rude but he was really acting helpless and she felt sorry for him. Letting Elena ruin is life. No offenses but she wasn't worth it. She was on her brother's side no matter what.

"Look sorry Matt I didn't mean for it to come out that way" She put her hand on his arm.

"Where were you last night?" He questioned his little sister.

She sighed she thought they were talking about him not her. Sometimes she hated that she didn't have any parents so to speak because then she could get away with half the stuff she did or wanted to do. She loved Matt don't get her wrong it was just that he could be a bit OTT when he wanted to be or when he was worried.

"At Tyler's" She shrugged as if it was nothing

Matt was about to say something but Bella cut him of not wanting to make a scene.

"Nothing happened so please not now. You're still working tonight right?" She smiled at him. Changing the subject.

"No not tonight why?" He replied before grabbing so books out of his locker.

"Thought you were cause then you could have been my lift"

"Why? Thought you were working late yesterday? Anyway thought you were going to hang out with me and Bon tonight like planned?"

"Tyler convinced me to go to the last day of Summer party but I was meant to be working so I might of told work that I was Ill but they said that was fine as long as I worked the same shifts tomorrow" She laughed before flashing Matt a smile.

Matt just shook his head and sighed heavily.

"What?" She asked.

"You're starting to turn into Vic, Bell. I don't want to watch you through your life away" He stressed.

She could see the tears forming in his eyes and she knew how much Matt worried about their sister. Izabelah worried all the time about her. Wondering if one day she was going to get a phone call from Matt telling them to meet him at the hospital because she's been found dead in a ditch somewhere or because she's overdosed but Bella wasn't like that. She didn't drink all the time and she wasn't a big drug fan but she just took some stuff here and you know to relax but it is only manly at parties.

She's trying to cut down. God's honest truth. She's seen her sister and she's seen bits of her mom and heard stories about her and she doesn't want to end up like them but its hard you know.

Bella hasn't told Matt or anybody but she has nightmares about the bite mark on her wrist about if Victoria is still out there. What if James isn't really dead not to mention everything that goes on in her everyday life. How is she spouse to talk to people about that she can't. Oh yeah my Ex boyfriend and his family are Vampires, Cold ones not the normal type you would think Ohh yeah and She crazy vamp tried to kill me but they saved me only to dump me a few months later. So she drinks to take her mind of it.

"I'm sorry Mattie. I'm trying I promise. But please can I have a lift"

"Bell you aren't making this easy you know"

"Please. Come on Matt you know you love me!" She begged batting her eyelids trying to turn the conversation around.

"Fine but why isn't Tyler picking you up? You still go out don't you?" He laughed before gently shoving her out the way.

She laughed shaking her head. "Yeah but he always distracts me at work and rick always has a go at me" She told him being honest

"So…"

"So if you drop me off then I know for a while I won't be distracted but then I always have a lift to the back to falls party" She told him

"See my logic there" She laughed

_**~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~##~Little Treasures~#~**_

"Because you have been drinking these will take instant affect so only take these tonight no more ok!?" Jeremy told Bella as he gave her a packet of pills.

I know she told Matt that she wouldn't but she was relapsing and anyway what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Thanks Jer. You're the best!" She shouted over the musc, giving him a hug and a kiss before walking off to find Tyler or somebody she knew. She spotted Elena she quickly popped a couple of pills before leaving the rest and walking over.

"Hiya Elena what are you and Steffy talking about?" She slurred out a mixture of the drugs and alcohol taking affect.

Elena went to speak but Bella held her hand up in her face.

"SHH better yet have you since Tyler?"

Stefan shook his head no. He was looking at her weirdly and Holly wouldn't admit it but it was kind of creepy. Though she couldn't help but think she had seen him before. Every time the name Salvatore name came up her head would start to hurt. It was looking she was trying to remember something but she couldn't. Like a block. It was hard for her to explain.

"Hey are you ok? Omg are you on drugs! Does Matt know!?" Elena asked concerned about her so called for friends little sister.

Bella snapped out of it and blamed the feeling on the drugs before coming her bouncy self again

"Nooooooo. Don't be silly Elena" She slightly slurred before pinching Elena's cheeks. "Have fun!"

She skipped away only to stop by Stefan "Don't wear her out to much" Before skipping of laughing again.

"Your friend she's…" Stefan said not quite knowing the words.

"Omg I'm so sorry. She's being going through a rough time and well-"

"Elena its ok you don't have to explain it's alright I get it" Stefan interrupted.

"Oh god you have got to be kidding me." Elena sighed before jumping down on the banister.

"What?" Stefan asked confused at the sudden change in emotion with Elena.

"My brother"

"What the drunken one?"

"Yep that will be the one now excuse me"

"Need some help?" He asked calling after her.

"Trust me you aren't going to want to witness this" She called behind herself.

"Somebody Help" Elena said running with Vicky in her arms. Not even 10 minutes later.

"OMG what happened!" Tyler shouted.

"Bonnie ring an ambulance" Matt shouted.

"Everybody back up and give her some space for fuck sake" Izabelah shouted as she pushed people back. She seemed to get very sober quick at the sight of her sister.

"It's her neck something bit her she's losing a lot of blood" Elena cried starting at her necking trying to stop it from bleeding.

_**~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~##~Little Treasures~#~**_

"Are you two sober yet?" Bonnie asked us. Matt asked her if she could stay at her house while he stayed at the hospital. Only aloud one person to stay overnight and Matt wasn't going to let his sister stay at home after tonight's event's

Caroline lifted her head up.

"Does it look like it? Bloody hell" Bella slammed her head on the table "Matt's going to kill me if he finds out. Please don't tell him." She begged.

"No we won't" Bonnie replied for the both of them, even though she felt she owed Matt that much. She could tell how much guilt Bella was now feeling.

"Keep drinking I have to get you home, I've got to get me home" Bonnie laughed to herself.

"Why didn't he go for me, How come the guys that I want never want me!?"

"I'm not touching that"

"I'm inappropriate, I always say the wrong things and Elena always says the right thing. God she doesn't even try. He just picks her and she's always the one that everyone picks for everything and I'm the try so hard and I'm never the one!"

"Caroline come one you are so much better then Elena" Izabelah reasoned. Everybody also knew that Bella was off with Elena now a day's even more so after she dumped Matt and she always like Caroline better even more then Bonnie.

"She's a bitch who thinks because her parents died she can get away with shit and we won't saying anything because we don't to offend her felling but in reality she knows exactly what she's doing and she doesn't care because as long as she's getting attention and she's the main star of the show its fine. Well news flash people have their own shit to deal with and guess what it's more important."

Bonnie glared at Izabelah and choice to ignore her comment. She wasn't going to choose between her two friends.

"Caroline it's not a competition"

"Yeah it is" "Yes it is" Bella and Caroline both said at the same time.

_**~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~##~Little Treasures~#~**_

Bella is Matt's and Vicky's little sister. It starts in Season 1 and will follow all the way through the series. She is 2 years younger than Matt who is 19 so she is 17. Tyler is 18 almost 19

Bella or Izabelah Donavon is currently Tyler Lockwood's girlfriend. Some things will be slightly AU in this story to what they are in the series but it should still follow the same plot. Bella was staying at her uncle's house while Matt was getting everything sorted with CPS and crap so she could stay with him considering the fact she was under 16 and there mom had done another runner. The Cullens believed she was 16. The party were Jasper attacked her was her 16th.

The Cullens will come into this story. Just not sure when. The pack aren't in this story. So sorry Jacob lovers but he's not going to make appearance.

* * *

Please Review tell me what you think. Liked disliked. Any ideas you have. Will try to update regularly.

XOXO

Cheska


	2. Time Bomb

**Little Treasures.**

**Season 1 Episode 2, The Night Of The Comet**

**Disclaimer -I don't own The Vampire Dairies or Twilight.**

* * *

Bella left Bonnie house early, it was still dark when she her house. She left a note of the side explaining where she was going and that she would see her at school so not to worry. The last thing she needed was for her to panic and call Matt and worry him even more.

She walked around aimless around town. Letting the cold air refresh her, get rid of her awful hangover. She must have walked around the square about a few times trying to process all her thoughts before she decided to walk to the hospital. When she got there the sun was up a little. She walked into the lobby and couldn't help but make a face at the smell.

The one of the two things she hates about hospitals the memories and the smell. She Knew visiting hours didn't start until 9 from the last time she was here but she had to see her sister she had to make sure she was ok. She walked up to the front desk.

After what spent like hours of talking and persuading and maybe so tears here and there the elderly women behind the desk told her were to go. She started to walk up the stairs taking deep breaths as she did so. She didn't know what state her sister was in. She stopped outside her room and took a deep breath. She held it for a while before going to walk in.

"Iza?" A voice called from behind her stopping her from going into her sister's room.

She turned around to find it was Jer. Of course it was him she knew about him seeing Vicki for some time know and they were really sweet together she didn't understand why Vicki didn't want anybody to know. Jeremy did so what was the problem.

She didn't want to tell anybody this, especially Jer but she kind of thought her sister was using him for drugs. She knew it was harsh to think like that but it was either that or sex maybe both and yeah she might sound like a bitch but she has seen the way her best friend looks at her sister and well she just didn't want anybody to get hurt. She was keeping her nose out.

"Hey Jer" She smiled as she laced her hand with his as they walked into her sisters room.

He didn't reply just gave her hand a squeeze as she gasped.

Sure she had seen her sister messed up a few times but this was awful. All the wires and the monitors. Tears stung her eyes as she thought about what could have happened to her sister. It wasn't normal.

_Why would an animal attack so close to a party? Didn't animal hate loud noises? Something is not right here. I mean how many animal attacks? Surely Liz would have done something by know. God I hope she is ok. I can't lose her too. _

"Sorry sweethearts but you can't be here visiting hours don't start until 9" A nurse spoke to the two teens as she came in and checked everything was ok with Vicki.

"I know it's just she's family" Bella replied quite surprised she wasn't sure anything would come out.

Jeremy held her hand tighter and she smiled grateful at him as the nurse ignored Bella.

"I just… I just how is she?" He took a deep breath.

The women sighed heavily. Not taking her eyes of her paperwork.

"She's lost a lot of blood" She answered honestly.

"Yeah but she's going to ok right?" He asked the nurse. Asking the same question that was on both of their minds.

The women paused for a minute before sighing and looking at the two teenagers.

"She needs her rest you two can come back later come on"

She told them not answering there question as she ushered them out of the room.

_**~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~##~Little Treasures~#~**_

The bell rang as I Bella walked out of her last period and out for lunch trying to find somebody that she knew. She didn't have time this morning to speak to anybody as by the time she and jer got to school the Bell had just gone to tell them to get to class meaning she had missed home room. Opps. Big deal like Bella or Jer would care but Matt and Elena on the other hand then might do.

She walked around aimlessly before spotting Bonnie and Caroline walking together.

"Bon, Care" Bella shouted getting their attention. They both turned around at the sound of their name and smiled at their friend before stopping so she could catch up.

"Hey" She Smiled.

"Hey" they both replied.

"So I don't get it are you a sidekick or a witch?" Care asked.

"Whoa what you're still on this whole thing?" Izabelah asked her friend.

"Well no, Yeah sort not really. I don't know" She laughed.

"But trenchantly my grams said I'm a witch, my ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something? Grams tried to explain it all but she was looped up on all the liquor. So I erm kind of tuned out" She answered honestly.

That's one of the things Bella loves about Bonnie she tells it as it is. No lies.

"I'm so sorry guys but I'm going to have to cut this short." Bella told them as she gave them a hug and walked outside to find her boyfriend Tyler. She texted him during last period but like she said Math's is boring. Who needs it?

She spotted him with a bunch of girls and some football players and she rolled her eyes. Great but she smiled anyway and walked over there. She knew most of them because she was on the cheer squad with her friends anyway.

"Hey you" She smiled as she hugged him.

"Well hello babe" He replied before leaning down and kissing her. She smiled as she kissed him back as he brought his hand around her waste in a side hug.

"Where were you this morning?" He asked.

He had that look in his eye and Bella didn't know if it was concern of jealousy. She just shook her head nothing to worry about.

"Well I went to the-"She was about to tell him but was cut of my youngest Gilbert, her best friend.

"Hey Tyler"

This got everybody attention and they all looked his way.

_Great here we go. Can these guys not give it up for once._

"Hey sorry to interrupt but I was just wondering how err Vicki's doing?"

Bella looked between both of them.

"Wait what why are you asking him?" She waited for an answer. "Tyler?"

"Well since you guys are so close. I mean is she ok?"

Ignoring Bella. She was hurt by that. Tyler just looked between the two of them.

"She's fine" He answered calmly. Looking straight a Jeremy. "No get out of here"

He told Jeremy before wrapping his arm around Bella and turning back to the group.

"Well how bad is she? Is she ok? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a few recovery?" He started asking all these questions at Tyler.

Bella was beyond confused right know shouldn't he be asking these questions to her or to Matt. Why Tyler? Was there something going on?

"Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" He started to ask more questions.

"Do you want me to kick your ass?" Tyler asked him.

"Yeah well you keep saying but when are you actually going to do anything cause I vote for right her right now" He told Tyler as he shoved him backwards.

"Jeremy!" Bella shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Walk away Gilbert. It's your final warning"

"No this is your final warning dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki I swear to god if you hurt her one more time I will kill you" He promised.

"Wait? What? Jer. Jer come back" She called after him but he just ignored her and walked off.

"Dam that was like a death threat did you hear that?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler" Bella shouted. "What the fuck was that all about?"

"Nothing babe just forget about it" He laughed as he turned to talk to the group again.

"No Tyler I won't. What the hell was that all about" She started to say and then it suddenly clicked in her head how could she be so stupid.

The late night phone calls, never wanting to go to her house always going to the stoner pit before school. God she had been such a Idiot.

"Wait are you doing my sister!?" She almost screeched.

"Wait what no" Tyler tried to laugh of.

That right there was when Bella knew he was lying. He always tries to laugh things of when he is.

"Omg. Jeremy right you are a dick" She breathed out as she walked back up the hill the same way Jeremy went.

She didn't look back not even as he was calling her name. If he cared that much he would follow on after her but she didn't see that happening. God she felt so used right now. Her own sister. She was so pissed right now. So did that mean that Jeremy knew? Did her really know and not tell her.

No. She shook her head.

_You can't think like that_

She started to walk away but then it turned into a walk then a run until she felt herself crashing in to somebody.

"Omg I am so so sorry I didn't see you there I thought that" Bella started to ramble.

"Bella?" A person next to her asked.

Bella looked up and she saw that it was Elena. Omg know she felt even more stupid, as if her day couldn't get any worse.

"Izabelah. Omg are you all right? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you want me to kick someones arss?" Matt asked.

It only took Bella a moment to realize she had crashed into him.

She shook her head no and started to open her mouth to say something but in turn all she got was more sobs as she clung on to her brother. She didn't care that they were in school. The whole school would probably know by the end of next period and she couldn't handle the teenage drama.

She cried and let everything out. Her anger, her disappointments in her friends, her worry for everything.

"Hey shh. Do you want to come with me to the hospital?" He asked her. After it took a while for Bella to calm down.

She nodded her head even though the last thing she wanted to do was she her sister she wanted to be as far away from Tyler as possible.

_**~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~##~Little Treasures~#~**_

They walked down the hall of the hospital to their sister's room. Never of them said anything to each other since Bella snapped at her brother. She didn't mean to its just all her emotions where all over the place and she was confused more than anything but the one emotion she was feeling right know was guilt.

She knew Matt had tried calling their mom a few times. Well more than a few and left quite a few voice mails but nothing in reply. She knew how much that was affecting Matt and she didn't want to make it any harder on him.

She walked into Vicki's room only to find she wasn't in her bed. Panic started to take over and she quickly turned to run out the room and get somebody but was stopped by her sister. Shit she didn't look good at all. She looked spaced out. If anything on drugs.

"Whoa Vic" Bella said as she almost crashed into her sister.

"Hey Vic. Hey it's Matt. Hey, what's wrong?" He spoke to her really hush as he went to touch her.

All of a sudden she started to scream and started to try and get away from Matt as if he was going to hurt her. Bella stood their froze. She didn't know what to do.

She quickly ran out of the room and to her brother's car. She left herself in and cried and cried. She cried about everything. Why did her life have to be such a mess.

_**~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~##~Little Treasures~#~**_

Izabelah spoke to Matt early and told him she would meet him at home. Vicki till hadn't woken up and Bella was getting quite worried. She started to walk around the hospital grounds when she saw Jeremy leaned up against a post smoking.

_He must of come to see Vicki_

She walked over to him and leaned against the pole as well. They didn't say anything they didn't have to. She stole his spilf taking a couple of drags before giving it back to him. They stayed like that for a while neither saying anything, sharing random roll ups before Jeremy invited her home.

It was getting dark and she hadn't seem Matt leave she just nodded. They pulled up outside his house and Bella jumped out his car and ran up to the porch not before pulling his hood over his eyes on the way past. She laughed as did her before he dragged her into his house.

"SHHHH" he whispered or mostly shouted. He was stoned. They both were. Bella giggled before putting a finger to her lips.

They walked into the house and where about to walk up stairs when they were stopped.

"JERMEY" Jenna shouted and Bella giggled at the look on both their faces.

"Bella?" and that wiped the smiled straight off.

"I think I might just go" Bella laughed before reaching up and kissing him on the check.

"Bye Elena, Jenna. Have fun parenting" Jeremy laughed before walking up stairs.

"No you don't where were you?" Jenna asked.

Bella didn't hear the whole conversation as she shut the door behind her and walked home. It wasn't that dark. The street lights were on and all but it was still creeping. She was almost home when a crow flew past her. Scaring the life out of her. She jumped back a little as it settled on the branch beside her before she carried on walking.

The crow hopped onto the ground and started the hop or walk beside her.

_OK….. This isn't creepy at all._

The crow kept looking at her funny and Bella wasn't going to admit it but it scared her a little.

"Bella!" Matt called out from the other side of the street at their house.

It made Bella jump as she whipped her head around.

"Where have you been?" He asked as he walked her over to their house.

"At Jeremy's just walking back now" She replied looking over her shoulder.

She didn't see know crow and that was kind of weird. She swore he was real.

"Hey are you ok?" Matt asked his little sister concerned at the look of confusion on her face.

"Yeah. I'm Fine" She replied blaming it on the drugs. Though she didn't think she was that high.

"Let's just get you inside unless you want to go back to the hospital?" Matt told her as he guided her into the house.

_**~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~##~Little Treasures~#~**_

"Hey guys" Bella said as she saw Elena, Bonnie and Caroline walk over to her and her brother.

Vicki had been let out but she hadn't seen her since she went home to change and to be honest she couldn't care less.

"Hey" Bonnie replied as Bella passed her candle over to her to light.

"Ughh. What do you want?" Bella spat as she saw Tyler sit on the bench.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at Bella both funny.

"Whoa lovers tiff" Caroline said.

"No care. We broke up"

Bella told her. She smirked as she saw Tyler's face fall. Good he dissevered it. Though she did feel kind of bad that she had just dumped him in front of this their friends without telling him first.

_Great know I feel guilty. Just what I wanted._

"What did you do to my sister?" Matt asked getting up into Tyler's face.

"Matt calm down. Look it doesn't matter ok" Bella calmed her brother down as he nodded but he just glared at Tyler.

Bella didn't want Tyler to get hurt. He got enough of that at home with his dad. Whenever she went around there she could her there shouting hear sound of skin hitting skin or the sound of glass breaking. Some of the things that his dad told him were quite hurtful. So half the time she didn't blame Tyler for how he acted or what he did. She understood. If anything she would have thought he would have acted worse but…

She was the first person he has actually told if you don't include his mother. Bella doesn't understand how a mother could let that happen to her child and just walk the over why when it happens. Bella promised she wouldn't say anything and although they broke up. She would still keep his secret safe. After all she wasn't going to be made out to be the bad guy.

With that everybody just walked inside the grill. Nobody could be bothered to cook she they thought they could hang out.

"Hey has anybody seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked running in.

"You're her stalker you tell us?" Tyler asked.

Bella punched him and mouthed jerk. He smirked smiled slightly maybe he hadn't lost her after all. He thought.

"Yeah well I can't find her"

"She probably found somebody else to party with sorry pill pusher! I guess you have been replaced"

"Tyler" Bella scowled.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked confused.

"Elena its nothing"

Bella tried to cover up for her best friend. Not to mention she had been doing a bit of dealing herself.

"Ask him, better yet Matt you ask Izabelah and Elena you ask Jeremy"

Bella just put her head in her hands.

_Great. Now off all times didn't they just hear? Vicki, my sister is missing._

"Do you really want to do this right now?" Jeremy asked leaning over the table.

"Bell what's he talking about?" Matt asked Izabelah

"Nothing Matt don't worry" She tried to smile but he saw right through his little sister.

"Are you dealing? Wait are you both dealing?" Elena accused.

"She's never going to go for you" Tyler told Jeremy when nobody answered.

"Well she's not going to go for you or was what happened in the woods not clear enough!" Bella told him.

"She already did. Over and over and over again" Jeremy told them.

"Yeah right"

"Wait you slept with Vicki Donavan?" She laughed. "I mean Vicki Donavan slept with you?" Caroline asked or more or less laughed at Jeremy.

"There's no way?" Tyler added.

"And I didn't even have to force her into hit" Jeremy added taking a jab at Tyler for the vents in the woods.

"Wait what the hell is he talking about Ty? Bella?"

"Nothing man just ignore him. He's a punk" Tyler breathed out.

"How about you all shut up and help us find our sister" He told everybody.

"We'll keep the back" Bonnie said.

"We'll check the square" Matt said grabbing Bella's hand.

"I'll come with you" Jeremy asked walking after the siblings but was kept behind by his sister.

_**~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~##~Little Treasures~#~**_

"Matt. Matt!" Bella shouted. Running to keep catch up with him.

"You know what Bella I don't want to hear it" He told her.

"Look I'm sorry ok" She said telling him the truth. She was really sorry "I've been trying to stop"

"What by dealing!?" He asked looking at her as if she had gone crazy.

"What no"

"So what is that what you do know? Deal? because I can't handle that Bell"

"Matt NO I don't!" She stressed.

"Then what was Tyler on about?"

"I don't know" He just looked at her.

"I telling you the truth"

"Bella cut the crap. I know when you're lying. I can't take this anymore. Maybe you should just move

back to Forks live with Uncle Charlie. He's a chief, he won't allow you to do drugs, deal and drink"

"He's not a push over like me" Matt added softly

"What no. Come Matt please. I'm sorry" Bella started to cry.

She couldn't move back there not after all those bad memories. She couldn't go through that again.

"Look will talk about this later but for now let's just find our sister"

_**~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~##~Little Treasures~#~**_

Review. Follow. Favourite.

Tell me what you think.

* * *

Thank you to everybody who has reviewed and people who have put my story as there favourite's as well as following my story. It means a lot just to let you all know. So thank you.

**lis3011**** – **Thank you.

**Guest – **Haha thank you. Though I am not sure if I am going to include the Cullens until later, maybe in the second Season so they are like connected with Katherine.

**sugardaze**** –** Yeah sorry about that I did put a AN at the start of the story. I had my friend who I adopted the story proof read it but I guess not good enough. Though it should have all been sorted out know.

**Meeacy104 – **No nothing's happened to me that mysterious yet, though her is to wish full thinking, so here is the next chapter. Thank you very much for you nice comments. They were very sweet thank you.

**MyaLuv4ever**** – **Thank you and enjoy.

**skyela08**** – **Well do so here you are.

**lyssmcgrath**** –** Yeah that is Bella's thoughts but that will be explained later on in the chapters. Yeah sorry about that as I have just replied to another comment before it was adopted story after I realised the mistake I put a AN at the start of the first Chapter. Sorry for the confusion.

**OriginalVampire100**** –** Aww thank you. Hope you weren't waiting too long.

**MusicalLover17**** – **Thank you.

**MagicAndDemons4Ever**** – **Thank you very much. Well I'm not too sure who she will end up with in later chapters but at the moment she is with Tyler and I think it will stay like that for a while. Though not too sure. I just see what happens when I start to write. I don't know if she will get with the Cullen's as I don't know when I am going to introduce them but they will be in the story so time.

Thank you to everybody who has reviewed and people who have put my story as there favourite's as well as following my story. It means a lot just to let you all know. So thank you.

XOXO

Cheska


	3. Roc The Life

**Little Treasures.**

**Season 1 Episode 3 Friday Night Bites.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own The Vampire Dairies or Twilight.**

* * *

Bella woke up for once this past couple of weeks in her own bed. She was surprised to say the least she couldn't even remember getting home last night. She remembered searching for Vicki and then. Wait Vicki! She quickly shot out of bed and ran out her room into her sisters. She couldn't spot her and panic seemed to set in. She couldn't remember what happened after her argument with Matt it was fuzzy and all burled.

She ran out of her sister's room and stopped when she heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen she quickly ran into the kitchen to come crashing to a halt when she crashed into her brother. Matt.

"Whoa Bells, where's the fire?" Matt asked jokingly before helping her up.

"Nothing where's Vic?" She asked before following her brother into the kitchen.

"Gone to school" He replied as if it was normal for her to go to school so early.

"She mentioned something about some tickets she was out the door before I could say anything"

"She's alright thought right?" Bella asked. Concerned about what happened last night.

"Yeah. Well she seemed fine. Coffee?"

"Go on then" Bella sat on the stool in the kitchen watching her brother move around the kitchen.

For a while nobody spoke and that worried Bella. Matt always had something to say and when he didn't it meant he was well… It wasn't good. Bella wanted to say something but she had no idea what to say. She messed up with the drugs, Tyler, Jeremy, with her life and now she didn't know what to do.

"So about last night you weren't serious were you?" Bella asked trying to break the silence.

Matt didn't say anything for a while but just placed her coffee in front of her.

"Well not right now. You need to get dressed ready for school and I need to finish this" He told his little sister pointing to his open course book.

"But we're talking about this tonight and for today I don't want you out of my site"

Bella opened her mouth ready to object but Matt just held his hand up to stop her.

"Bella please I just need to know I can trust you that's all. It's just for today until after we've talked"

Bella wanted to object some more but the pain behind her brother's voice was enough to tell her it wasn't the time. She could tell he was fed up. Fed up with being stick in the middle of them both (Vicki and Bella) and she felt guilty.

It was her fault he was feeling like this, well partly. If there mom had stuck around then yeah maybe things would be different if Aiden, there dad, had stayed then maybe things wouldn't have got in such a mess. Her mom wouldn't be the way she was, neither would her and Vic and Matt wouldn't have to be a parent to his two sisters and his mom whenever she came around. Not to mention they all wouldn't have to work just to pay the bills because there mom can't be arsed. Things. Yeah would be a lot different.

But you can't change the past and what's done is done and there is no sign in the future of her parents or her sister change but Bella could set the standard she could change for the better. Prove that this family wasn't a screw up.

"Alright" Bella nodded deciding that her brother had been through enough worry with one sister.

Bella walked into her room and got changed for the school day. It was 6:50 by the time she had finished and got everything ready. She walked into the living room to see Matt getting his bag and everything ready to go.

"You set?" He asked before swing his bag over his shoulder.

"Yep" Bella replied before walking out and hopping into her brother's car.

"Alright I know that you and Ty have had a falling out Bells but he is my best mate and yeah I know he can be a dick sometimes but he is still my friend and well I'm going to be probably hanging around with him. Is that going to be a problem because it is I can tell him to get lost?" Matt asked/told Bella.

Bella thought it was sweet that with everything Matt has been or been put through he still cares for others around him and she smiled.

"Nah it's fine. It means me and Ty will have time to maybe you know talk and stuff"

"I'm not going to ask" Matt told her "Well talk about it tonight. Another thing to add to our list" He smiled as they pulled up into school, next to Tyler's car.

"Hey Matt, Iza" Tyler spoke as he walked to the front over Matt's car.

"Hey man"

"Hi" Bella answered at the same time as her brother but she added a small wave.

Tyler looked over at her with sad eyes before going back to his usual self.

They started walking about before the bell went for the start of school and Iza walked around aimlessly behind her brother and Ty not really caring what they were on about. They stopped and started talking to their friend for the team but to be honest Bella couldn't remember his name nor really care. They started to throw the ball around for a bit while Bella sat on the grass.

"Look" Tyler said.

Bella head snapped up thinking he was talking to her and looked over to where they were talking.

"What?"

"There's Elena and her new boyfriend." He sneered.

"And what are they doing? Oh there walking, walking, walking. Yep right into the sunset"

"You're a dick" Matt told him throwing the ball back to his team mate.

"Yeah real mature Tyler" Bella told him as well.

"Yeah while you're just standing there looking like one of those yard trolls"

Bella laughed as Matt gave her a dirty look while threw the ball back.

"What?" It was his turn to question her.

"Gnomes" Matt told his friend like he was two.

Tyler just nodded laughing it off.

"Yeah well what am I spouse to do Ty she made her choice" Matt told him honestly.

"Tyler just leave it alone she looks happy" Bella added while sending her brother a sad smile.

"Let her no she made the wrong one" He answered ignoring Bella and made an intersection catching the ball.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked as he watched Tyler move further back, his bag dropping to the fall as Izabelah got up.

"Tyler what are you doing?"

"Ty don't come on Ty. Don't Ty" But it was too late and the ball was shot through the air and was about to hit Stefan but he caught it.

_Holly shit. Tyler's going to be pissed._

The two boys just looked at each other before the ball was sent back to Ty who caught hit but was sent stumbling back a little bit.

Bella just started at Stefan before he smiled at her. A chill went down as she did so but she smiled back at him and gave him a small wave as did he.

"What the hell was that?" Tyler asked as he started at Bella.

"What was what Ty?" She asked him confused.

"That" He asked motioning with his hands to Stefan and her.

"Nothing. God Tyler your such a jerk you know that right!?" She huffed angry at him.

She had wanted to say more but the Bell had gone she kissed her brother on the check and gave him a small hug.

"I'll text ya where to meet me Bell" He told her.

Before she smiled and walked off to her next class. Astromanny

_Great._

_**~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~##~Little Treasures~#~**_

Bella walked over to the small area of the field and sat down next to Bonnie to stretch but suddenly she shot up.

"OMG you're here " Bonnie practically shouted at Elena

_Lovely just what this situation needs_

"Totally I can't be sad and lonely forever right?" Elena asked or more like stated.

"The only way to get things back to the way they were is to do things the way they were"

"So that means your back on the team right?" Bella asked hoping that she wasn't.

"Yeah. Sure am" She smiled at me. She just nodded my head and put my ear plugs in before stretching.

Nothing seemed to be going right for her. She could only hope things would be better tonight.

"Hey!" Bonnie snapped her fingers in Izabelah face.

"Sorry" She laughed as she took her headphones out. "You were saying"

Elena and bonnie just laughed at her.

"I was saying have you heard or seen for Caroline?"

"She text me this morning saying she had meat this guy. I don't know typical Care stuff why?"

"Me and Elena haven't heard from her all day"

"Weird" Caroline was always at school and if she hasn't she would have rang all three of them at least once.

"Yeah" Bonnie and Elena nodded their heads.

"Err" Elena started to point to the car park.

"What" Bella asked before turning around.

"Ohh"

"Omg"

Caroline got out of the car that Damon was driving. She leant over and kissed him before walking over to the group of girls by the pitch. She looked happy. She had that spring in her step.

"That must be the mystery guy from the grill?"

"Yeah must be" Bella added.

"That's not a mystery guy" Elena sighed causing both girls to look at her.

"That's Damon Salvatore" Elena told them both before getting up.

The girls got up as well.

"Salvatore?" Bonnie questioned.

"As in Stefan?" Bella added in interest. She never knew he had a brother. She had honestly thought his siblings were dead from the way he had talked about them or him in this case.

"I got the other brother hope you don't mind" Care sang as she basically skipped through Bonnie, Bella and Elena.

"Sorry I was late girls I was…err busy" Caroline smiled but you could clearly hear the meaning behind the word busy.

"Alright let's start with a double pike backhand spring from the top. What do you say?" She added

The two girls, Bella and Elena, started at Damon. He started at Elena for a While before looking at Bella. His face scrunched up in confusion but it was too quick for anybody to really notice and before anyone could walk over there he was already pulling out and driving away.

Caroline kept shouting at all the girls and you could clearly see Elena didn't get it but she was trying. Bella who was behind her felt sorry for her but then she noticed her brother on the other side of the pitch and any feeling for her was gone. She went back to smiling again.

"Elena sweetie" Caroline approached Elena. "Just observe today ok" She said in a means girls bitch voice. At the sight of Elena's face it was hard for Izabelah not to laugh.

_**~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~##~Little Treasures~#~**_

Matt and Bella were in the grill after school. They were playing pool when Bella noticed Tyler all over her sister Vick. She looked away before anybody could see her face and faced Jer. She had forgiven him easily and they were back to being best friends again. She gave him a sad smile as she saw he was looking where she was a few minutes ago.

"Mattie please can we go now?!" She whined not wanting to be anywhere near the couple.

She had thought about giving Tyler the benefit of the doubt but when he was all over her sister no. Now way. Matt just ignored her again. Like he had been doing for the last five minutes of her complaining in fact he found it a bit funny to see his sister stamp her foot and get annoyed. Though he wouldn't ever tell her that.

He sighed before looking over at the two youngsters. He stopped playing and slowly walked over to stand next to Jeremy. He sighed again, heavier this time. He leaned on this que.

"Look she's my sister" He started looking over at Vickie. "And I love her but sometimes she can really make you work for it"

Bella smiled at her older brother's effort or attempt to make up for her sisters mistakes.

Jeremy just shocked his head and "I find it pretty easy" He told Matt before walking past Bell giving her a small smile as he did.

Bella and Matt watched him walk of and then him suddenly walk into Tyler.

They both quickly got up and ran over to where they already were shouting causing a scene.

Matt quickly got in the way before Tyler could hit Jer grabbing hold of him.

"The next time I see you Gilbert!" Tyler warned.

"No" Jeremy countered "The next time I see you"

And with that he walked out of the Grill and Tyler walked over to the pool table.

Bella just looked at Vickie she was fuming she was running everything.

"What are you doing Vick?" Matt asked his sister before walking away.

"You know what Vick sometimes I so fucking hate you!" Bella sneered and she walked over to where her brother and Ty were.

"Hey man are you going to be ok?" Bella heard Matt ask Ty.

"Yeah yeah. I'm fine can't say the same for Gilbert when I get my hands on him!" He promised.

"Ty please don't" Bella told him

He just looked at her and Bella felt herself crumble there. She felt like it was Edward all over again. She never wanted to feel like that again ever. She looked away.

"Can we go now Mattie?" She questioned her brother turning around to face him directly so there wasn't any chance for her catching Tyler's eye.

"Yeah ok" He sighed with a smiled before putting his arm over her.

"Yo sure you're going to be ok?" He asked his best friend.

"Yeah sure you man go" He smiled at both Donovan siblings

"Bye Ty" Bella added softly with a small smile

"See ya man" Matt called over his shoulder as they both worked out the grill.

_**~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~##~Little Treasures~#~**_

Bella walked into her house. She was nervous anybody could tell. She felt awful. She had been waiting for this time all day but know that it was here she was dreading it. Matt followed through his thoughts and feelings the same as his sisters. He didn't want to be here now, explain to Bella what could happen.

He walked into the living room after kicking his shoes of and sat down. The both stayed quiet for a while neither knowing what to say, or how to start.

"So…. drugs, drinking, dealing" Matt counted on his fingers making his sister jump as he broke the silence.

"Anything else you want to add to the list?!"

Bella just shook her head. She was going to keep this shout and simple she wasn't going to argue. The quicker this goes the easier it will be that is her plan or well was.

"For god sake Bella why!?" Matt asked his sister.

He didn't understand. His sister doing this to herself, either of them. Hadn't they seen what it had done to their mother?

Bella didn't answer she just kept her head down she felt ashamed really.

"Bella. I can't. Bell I can't do this anymore" Matt confessed.

Bella's head snapped up at this. She saw her brother and she was hit with so much guilt. His face was so broken. Was he really going to give up on her? Leave her like everybody else was doing around her?

"Matt…."

"Bell. Tell me what I'm going wrong please?" He asked her. He was going to get through to her somehow.

"Nothing"

"Nothing Bella it has to be something! Both my sisters are drinking. There both on drugs. They're both out of control!"

"Matt don't compare me to Vicki I'm nothing like her!" Bella spat interrupting Matt.

She wasn't going to be compared with her sister of all people. She was trying. She really was why didn't anybody believe her.

"Really! Bella I'm so sick of the worrying. I sit in this house for hours a night wondering if I'm going to get a call from Liz saying one of you are dead! I get into a huge panic when you both don't come home and you won't answer your phones. Do you know how much you scare me!?"

"I'm -"

"Would you do any of this if you were staying in Forks with Uncle Swan?" Matt interrupted.

Bella froze. No she couldn't even think about it.

"Well!?"

"No" She replied honestly.

"Then maybe I should send you back there maybe it was a bad idea me looking after. I could get Charlie to have Parental rights over you. If that what you want? If that is what it is going to take to get your life sorted. To stop the drugs, the dealing, the drinking Bell."

"Please Mattie don't" Bella started to cry.

She didn't want to go back. Not after all the memoires that were there. The questions she would get. She felt like she couldn't be herself in Forks like she had to act a certain why and she didn't want that for herself but then again what if Matt was right what if this person that she had become was deadly? What if she was a broken and couldn't be fixed anymore?

_**~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~#~#~Little Treasures~##~Little Treasures~#~**_

Review. Follow. Favourite.

Tell me what you think.

Thank you to everybody who has reviewed and people who have put my story as there favourite's as well as following my story. It means a lot just to let you all know. So thank you so much.

* * *

Many thanks too much appreactied –

Lilithcase39girl

love things

lyssmcgrath

Original Sister

OriginalVampire100

lis3011

love-evil-always-vampire

MyaLuv4ever

Jasperluva15

* * *

XOXO

Cheska


End file.
